In Exile
by Psy t r a n c e
Summary: A story of a Namek too proud to see the truth, and a wife just too tired to even bother.But love can find it's way back, even after a certain Son is sent into...exile. PxCC
1. Chapter 1

**In Exile**

Piccolo was about to learn to never aggravate a touchy female human. But not just any human. A human harpy, by the name of Chi-chi. The wife of his greatest rival and mother of his only friend.

"GOKU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY?!"

"Er, not far Chi-Chi." His said rival stammered, holding up his hands, in an attempt to quail his trembling-with-anger-spouse.

"Oh I see!" said harpy screeched, whirling her head in his direction "you were playing around with _him_ all day!"

Piccolo's eye twitched. Yup, his life would be perfect if only she wasn't in it.

"Listen up, you!" Piccolo didn't even grunt as he watched the black-haired wench poke a sharp finger into his solar plexus.

_Had she been anyone else he would have snapped that delicate digit in half…_

"You're so-called 'training' is depriving my son of his study time!" she ignored the back-of-voice protests coming from her son at her side "and my husband of his spouse _duties_!"

_Duty? Of what? Throwing a bucket of water over you?_

Piccolo smirked inwardly at his brilliant humour, but kept a poker face.

"Hn?"

Chi-Chi's black eyes glistened and narrowed. "Don't you 'hn' me, you oaf! You've single-handedly ruined a before perfect family day and all you've got to say for yourself is 'hn'?"

"Hnnnn?"

"DYAAAA!"

Goku looked shiftily over to his 8 year old son Gohan, who glanced back at his father.

Both grinned apprehensively at each other, sweat drops forming on the backs of their heads. Grins which steadily became more strained as the all out battle between woman and namek dragged on, mostly consisting of women screaming obscenities and namek growling randomly in irritation.

Yup, it was going to be a beautiful evening…

Goku and his son had taken to watch the steadily setting sun in the distant horizon and watching the first stars come out in the steadily darkening orange sky.

Glancing behind his shoulder when he heard the last of Chi-Chi's shrieks die down, Gohan smiled. Indeed, his mother's chest was heaving and small beads of sweat had formed at her temples while Piccolo's frown looked worn and weary.

"Well," she said tossing back a strand of free hair "It's rather late; I take it you'll be staying for dinner?"

An emotionless nod from the tall, green entity with his eyes closed.

"Fine."

Both parties spun around on their heels and strode into the house, Chi-Chi leading with Piccolo not far behind.

"Hey dad, do you think mom and Piccolo really hate each other?" Gohan asked, getting up from his sitting position.

"Er, I don't know, I _guess_, that's probably why they fight so much…" Goku said, scratching his head, once again proving to be the kid of the situation.

Gohan ignored the answer from his father, smiling as though he knew already.

---

Chi-Chi was about to learn to never cross a socially-retarded namek. There was only one namek which could make her grit her teeth so hard she had jaw-ache the next day. And there were usually MANY things that could make her grit her teeth. But Piccolo was on a whole level of his own with her…

"Mom, can I go train with Mr. Piccolo again today?"

"Sure, honey, but be back by late afternoon to study!"

"Thanks mom, bye!"

She made sure the strong sound of the door slamming shut had let off before spinning around and screaming in frustration, and grabbing a soapy dish out from the sink and heaving it against the wall, reveling in the smashing sound of shattering china.

Placing both hands on the side of the sink, and breathing deeply the 26 year old woman tried her best to regain her composure. But her shoulders had already begun to shudder.

"Chi-Chi?"

She looked up, eyes unable to stop watering now at the sound of her husband's voice.

"Chi-Chi is everything okay? I heard a crash…"

"…"

"Chi-Chi? Hey, what's wrong?" she felt his warm hands close over her cold shoulders.

She didn't answer again, but struggled to hold back her crying in front of her husband.

"Chi-Chi, don't be sad…" Goku's voice tickled her ear and she took a shuddering breath.

"Nothing's wrong Goku, I'm just feeling a little sad today…"

"Oh, okay, well if everything's fine then…"

If it were a lighter moment she would have fallen down at his words with a big sweat drop but in a flash, his arms were gone and his words had cut her more than ever.

"Well, I'm gonna go train with Piccolo and Gohan, see you later!" his cheery voice echoed as he slammed the front door shut twice as hard as his son had.

That was one of Goku's many faults. How was it her husband was so clear, so perceptive at pointing out everyone else's problems excepthis own wife's? As proof was that he had just misunderstood her last words, which in her opinion were pretty clear. She was** _fine_** she just felt a little **_sad_**.

Holding a dish cloth to herself she knew it was unfair of her to think of her husband like that, it wasn't his fault he was so outgoing, caring of other people, willing to ditch his family for a year learning a fighting skill…

Emotional breakdown time. Her family really was falling apart. Putting aside the fact that there were only three years before those androids appeared and her husband was unfortunately destined to fight them, but perhaps it had been for a very long time…

Then the tears came.

---

"Woo hoo! This is great!" Goku screamed out, the fresh air whipping around his hair.

"Yikes!" he screamed when a rogue energy ball came flying out of nowhere.

The blur that was Piccolo appeared before him throwing punches all over his body, a haze of rather prettily matched greens and pinks.

_I don't remember Piccolo being this good…_

"I've improved more than you can believe Goku." The blatant; nasal-sounding voice made him snap out of his reverie.

He was fast enough to react to a would–be _painful _blast in the face, avoiding it narrowly.

"Haha, guess all those verbal bouts with Chi-Chi have even contributed to your training!" Goku yelled over to him, grinning and scratching his head.

Piccolo immediately halted his advances, stopping a metre away from the black-haired Saiyan, and he could see the evident disgust in his face. He lowered to the ground, folding his arms.

"Er, Piccolo?" Goku said questiongly. He ignored him, sitting down and closing his eyes.

"Piccolo what's the matter?" Gohan asked, walking over concernedly to his friend.

He didn't like the wench…but he had a matter of dignity to think about…yes that was it, be the bigger person…

He opened his eyes. "We'd best get back to your house."

Gohan blinked, while Goku landed beside him. "Huh, why?"

"Don't question me" he said, shortly "Let's just get going."

---

Piccolo and Chi-Chi were about to embark on what could be seen as one of the strangest reversals of fortune the universe had ever seen. It wasn't often that such ironies happened. And when they did, they made passers by stop and admire the beauty in the mystery. At least to those who didn't know them, namely _her_, no one actually knew _him_.

Except maybe for her.

"Ah great, this is worse than I first anticipated." Piccolo growled, massaging his temples with his hands as he flew. "Goku" he called over to the black-haired man flying beside him

"We'd best hurry!"

"Huh? Why? Piccolo, what is up?" Goku called back, narrowly missing a tree because he wasn't watching where he was going.

Piccolo contemplated telling the idiot. And decided yes.

"You're wife is about to slit her wrist with a knife."

Goku almost fell out of the air. "W-W-WHAT?" He choked between laughs. Piccolo frowned.

"I don't find the issue very amusing, but if you do we can just turn around now and go back to training…"

"But, but come on" Goku wiped a tear from his eye "Why would Chi-Chi do a silly thing like that?"

Piccolo was getting annoyed. "Goku, are you calling me a liar?" he asked in an even voice.

Everyone knew that meant danger. Goku swallowed. "No I'm not Piccolo."

"Mr. Piccolo!" Piccolo glanced behind him at the young boy tagging along behind "Is my mom really going to cut herself?" he could detect the worry in the boy's voice.

Good, at least the boy had more common sense in him than his father…though how he could have inherited it from his mother was beyond the wise namek…

"Yes she is."

"Oh no. We have to hurry then!"

And with that the boy blasted off past him and Goku, leaving them with a mouth of air pressure.

"Geezus boy, I'm not _that_ keen to save your mother!"

When he and Goku arrived on the lawn of the house, Gohan was already sitting outside, on the doorstep, his slightly chubby face in his hands.

"Hey dad." He said as they touched down.

"Where's your mother?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

Wearing a grim expression Gohan pointed to the inside of the house. "I managed to pull the knife away from her. Be careful dad, she's pretty mad!"

Goku raised his eyebrows at his son questioningly, and then looked at the ominously shut door.

"Well, better see what's gotten her mad _this_ time." He took a step toward the door, but a hand landing on his shoulder stopped him. Piccolo looked gravely at his friend.

"Goku, maybe you should let me handle this right now."

Goku blinked. "Wow, thanks Piccolo, you're a great friend!" He grinned and plopped back next to Gohan, who looked at Piccolo rather uncertainly.

"Dad…don't you think you should be the one to speak to mom?"

"Gohan, there isn't much your dad can do to calm your…mother." Piccolo said glancing at the long-haired boy. _Ever._

Clearing his throat, Piccolo didn't even knock and pushed the door open slowly and walked in.

Chi-Chi was bending over something he couldn't see on the Son sofa, seemingly detached.

Piccolo grimaced. "Chi-Chi." He said evenly.

Her shoulders stiffened, and she slowly turned around. Piccolo's eyes widened marginally.

Her black eyes were wide and glistening with anger, her mouth was a thin cold line and in her hand she clutched a small sack.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked, his patience wearing thin.

"What does it look like?" she replied through gritted teeth, obviously trying to keep control of her temper again.

Piccolo moved forward, his arms stretching out slightly. "I don't think you know what you're doing-" He began but she cut in.

"Oh I know **_exactly_** what I'm doing!" She screeched loudly, grabbing an ornament and chucking it at him widely, which he dodged angrily.

"**It's your fault**!" Chi-Chi screamed, tears falling from her eyes as she chucked more ornaments "**We're falling apart as a family and it's _your_ fault!**"

That struck a nerve in Piccolo. A big one.

He bared his teeth, his fangs glinting. "Oh so it's my fault is it?" he said in a low voice (Chi-Chi's offending hand lowered a bit) "**Is it my fault that you've got an idiot husband?**"

"Don't you **dare** call Goku an idiot, you green monster!" Chi-Chi bellowed back, her black bun loosening with some strands dangling out.

"Don't you see you crazy woman!" Piccolo yelled back his fangs glinting as he dodged another random ornament "Is it **my** fault **your** family spends more time with me than you?" He wasn't even thinking of what he was saying "Is it my fault **your **husband and son choose **my **company over yours? Your husband doesn't even understand you and you still blindly defend him!"

Perhaps that was a bit harsh.

Chi lowered her sixth ornament, her large black eyes possibly enlarging. She stared deeply into his eyes for a moment, and he began to feel a tad uncomfortable.

"Er, Chi-Chi, I…"

But she held up a hand, and the namek got successfully more confused. He watched her curiously as she wiped her eyes, straightened her bun and smoothed the front of her kimono.

She brushed past him, walking toward the door still holding her sack.

"Chi-Chi, no don't!" Piccolo frantically said, following her out the door.

Goku's eyes widened as his wife's feet appeared before his vision. He blinked, his cheeks resting in his palms. He looked up, his wife was standing before him in all her glory, one hand resting on her hip, the other clutching a full to the brim sack.

"Hello Goku." She said aloofly, her expression strangely lidded and cool.

He swallowed and steeled himself. "G-Good afternoon." He said with as much politeness as possible. She smiled at him calmly. Piccolo surveyed the scene behind her with badly hidden surprise.

"You know Goku, I've been thinking lately and I think a little trip would be good." Chi-Chi said, tossing her little sack up and down, the corners of her mouth turning up.

Goku's expression immediately lightened. "Oh ok then" he replied cheerfully "Well you don't have to worry Chi, Gohan and I will be just fine until you get back!"

Chi-Chi's mysterious smile widened. "Oh no Goku, it's not me who's hitting the road-**_it's you._**"

Goku's smile fell, and Gohan gasped. "M-mom?"

The sack fell into Goku's lap.

"There Goku, food for you, it should last you a couple days." Chi-Chi took a step away, flicking her hair back.

"Now you have all the freedom you want to go training and playing, and ah… don't bother coming back" her smile dropped slowly "because you won't be welcome."

The deadly-calm woman took another step back from the now expressionless man and whimpering boy.

"You're banished Goku" Chi-Chi said over her shoulder with folded arms, making her way back to the door "And if you want to thank someone, thank your friend Piccolo. Come inside Gohan."

And with that, the door slammed behind her.

---

**End of part 1**

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked the first installment! This is just an experiment, and my first DBZ fic so please don't be too hard! I don't plan on making this story too long, maybe 3 chapters or so. Oh yes, and this IS a paring fic, so expect a bit of romance!**

**Please, please review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Exile**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the supportive reviews oh and someone asked me what gender I am, to clear things up I'm a girl! I really appreciate them! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Just to clear things up, this takes place during the three years before the androids appear, Gohan is seven years old in this fic.**

**Chapter 2-War and Peace**

Smash.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP HERE!"

Smash. A protesting cry.

"Hnnn?"

Smash.

"DON'T YOU GET YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE?"

Another protesting cry. Crash.

…

…

Crash. Crash.

"STOP THROWING THOSE THINGS AROUND IT'S DANGEROUS!"

Smash. Smash. SMASH.

It was early morning in the Son household kitchen. Piccolo, standing in the entrance door, was covering in flakes of white rice, which he steadily wiped off. Broken dishes littered the floor everywhere not to mention rice. Poor Gohan was cowering under his chair.

"Listen up, you _green monster_!" Chi-Chi's shiny black bun was loosened from her vigorous chucks of breakfast dishes at said "green monster."

"I don't know what you think gives you the right to just burst right into our house, but scram before I call the police."

"Hnn, you think the police will have the power to remove _me_?" Piccolo's fangs were bared and for a second Chi-Chi, who was brandishing a wooden spoon, was quite afraid he would attack her "You think I came here to see _you_? I came to see Gohan."

Chi-Chi raised her hackles to match him. "If you think you're gonna see him think again!"

"Goku asked me to."

Chi-Chi's large brown eyes, widened even more at that. "I…I don't care." She whispered, lowering her wooden spoon, trembling.

Piccolo was loosing patience. "_Just let me speak to him Chi-Chi_!"

"STOP IT!" Another voice had joined the bout. Gohan came crawling out from under the chair, looking more angry than both of them. "JUST STOP IT!" he wailed again.

Piccolo and Chi-Chi gaped.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS FIGHTING! I HATE IT!" he looked ashamed for a moment then lowered his voice "it's no wonder dad hasn't tried to come back…" eyes watering, he pushed past his mother and ran up the stairs.

Chi-Chi glared at Piccolo. "Wait here, I'm not done with you yet!" she ran up the stairs after him. She stopped in Gohan's bedroom doorway. "Gohan" she cooed softly "Gohan I'm sorry…"

He ignored her, laying face down in his pillow.

Gohan hadn't spoken to her in seven days. He mostly just lay around, clutching his pillow and blanket to him. He neglected his training, he neglected his studies, and he only really spoke to her when he murmured his thanks for the meal he had just eaten only to rush up the stairs again.

Chi-Chi sagged. Kami…she missed him, and it had only been a week…

No, she straightened up and walked away from Gohan's bedroom doorway, she could** not** be having second thoughts…

Piccolo tapped his left forearm with his fingers impatiently, waiting for the blasted woman to come back. He raised his eyebrows as she returned, her ki completely calm.

"Why did Goku send you here?" she asked, closing her eyes, as though it were painful to ask.

"Goku is worried about Gohan, and wants me to stay here with him, at lest until he's gotten used to not having his father living with him anymore."

Chi-Chi sighed, and ran a hand through her black fringe.

"Chi-Chi" Piccolo said, surprised at his own tone "You know it makes sense."

Piccolo eyed the small woman, who sighed again and looked rather worn.

"Well?" he said

Chi-Chi bit her lip. Eyes shimmering, she looked up at him. "Fine." She said shortly "But only because Gohan needs someone to comfort him right now, and since he won't speak to me…" she added in bitterly.

Piccolo grunted. Chi-Chi blinked, tossing back a strand of her hair and said breezily. "Well since you'll be staying I suppose you'll be wanting a glass of water?"

Piccolo considered it for a moment on his expressionless face. "Hn." He replied tonelessly.

Chi-Cho nodded and, stepping over smashed plates, led him over to the tap, almost as though the all previous confrontation had never happened.

---

_Piccolo grimaced as he awkwardly stroked the 8 year old's head. "Shhh" he murmured as the boy's sobs shook his little body "Shhhsh, it's gonna be alright Gohan, don't worry kid…it's gonna be okay…" _

_The little boy, who had wrapped himself so tightly around Piccolo's middle, shook his nestled head. "No, no it's not…mom a-and daddy have s-split up!"_

_Piccolo sighed audibly, how did he get mixed up in this affair which he actually had nothing to do with?_

"_I have to go now, kid." He murmured, gently prying Gohan away from him. Gohan looked up at him with his big shiny watering eyes and pouted lips and, for a moment, Piccolo felt compelled to just hug him again. "Don't leave me Mr.Piccolo…" he whispered "don't leave me here alone…"_

_Piccolo straightened up. "I must leave now. But I'll be back, I promise."_

_And with that the green namek blasted off into the sky, turning a deaf ear to any more protests from the young Son._

Piccolo stood solemnly over the sleeping boy. "Hey kid" he murmured quietly "How're you holding up dealing with all of this?"

"_Piccolo please" Goku said, from his meditation pose, his face serious "I don't know if I'll be able to see Gohan for a while, not with Chi-Chi as angry as she seems…"_

_Piccolo gazed at his friend. "Goku, what are you asking me to do?"_

"_It doesn't have to be for long Piccolo…just…just be there a little while to help Gohan. It would mean so much to me…"_

_Piccolo narrowed his eyes at his friend, who had taken to the woods as his home._

"_Goku, I…"_

Piccolo continued speaking in that soft voice he reserved only for the youngest Son.

"I know it must be hard…but I'm here for you kid…just like you were for me a long time ago…"

Piccolo vaguely detected a rise and fall in ki behind him, and turned to look around, but she had already fled from the doorway.

---

Chi-Chi sat outside on her haunches, her face in her hands. She rocked back and forth on the brown hard earth.

Everyone who knew Son Chi-Chi knew there were two sides of her: the bossy side and the dangerous side. Everyone who knew Son Chi-Chi well knew there were more sides to her, sides which were very rarely shown. And it was very sad to say Son Gohan knew his mother, but in no way did it mean he **knew** her.

Why else would her only son refuse to listen to her, but to a family friend? Chi-Chi thought, wiping her eyes. _Oh kami…what have I done…?_

"Ahem."

Chi-Chi looked up, her cheeks red and wet.

Piccolo towered over her, looked down on her, with his arms folded. His green skin was strangely complimented by the deep blue sky.

It was one of those odd times when Chi-Chi became transfixed with a little something she noticed, and this time she noticed Piccolo's eyes. They were so dark…but not cold…just so _ dark _and endless…she felt like she was going to fall right _into_ them.

"Um, ahem?" Piccolo tried again, coughing slightly, not used to being stared at for so long.

Chi-Chi blinked and shook her head. "W-what?" she asked.

"Chi-Chi you're crying." Piccolo pointed out, feeling she was being a little strange.

"So?" Chi-Chi said, wiping her eyes angrily "Goku sent you to take care of Gohan not me! What else did he say about me? I bet he's so happy to be rid of me!" It didn't matter to her that she sounded like a child, but apparently did to someone else.

Piccolo bared his teeth. "Chi-Chi how _dare_ you talk about Goku like that! He's your husband! He didn't ask to be kicked out by his wife!"

That statement made her cry harder. She sunk a fist into the ground, actually making a dent. " Don't talk like you understand Piccolo!" she hissed, her tears streaming even more. It was bad enough she was discussing this with him, let alone _crying_ in front of him.

"You have no idea, he would have been more than happy to leave if I gave him permission." Chi-Chi gasped and gulped "He isn't in love with me, Piccolo."

She said it so plainly, so dully. Love was Piccolo's one downfall, the one thing he _didn't _understand. He wasn't exactly good with tears either.

"I'm not going to feel sorry for you, whether you think Goku loves you or _not_, but I say you're a fool to think he doesn't."

And he blasted off into the bright blue sky, a sparkle in the distance, leaving the stunned woman on her knees in the grass.

---

Several hours later Chi-Chi was on her feet making dinner for herself and her son.

To think only a week ago Goku left.

Chi-Chi cleared her throat and was surprised when she heard a knock on the door. They didn't usually get visitors what with living on the mountain, in the woods no less. Nevertheless, Chi-Chi made her way over to the door and fractionally parted it.

"Can I help-Piccolo!" she stood back and opened the door. Rather awkwardly, the Namek stood in the doorway, and walked in. "I…I didn't think you'd come back" Chi-Chi said honestly, secretly rather disappointed he did.

"Ah well," Piccolo said, rubbing his neck in a rather unPiccolo-ish way "I just…needed to meditate." In truth he had gone blasting boulders and punching rocks, never feeling so confused, so frustrated by _one_ being.

"Oh." Said Chi-Chi clearly embarrassed by her earlier behaviour "well…"

"Would you like me to go?" Piccolo asked, looking his usual self again, his arms folded.

"Well…" Chi-Chi scratched her head (In truth, yes, but she didn't want to be rude anymore, that only brought shame on her) "no, I'd like you to stay, Gohan would too, I'm sure."

"Fine then." Piccolo said, taking a seat at their table.

"Mr.Piccolo?" a timid voice came from the staircase. Gohan had come down for dinner. He slowly walked into the kitchen. "You're…you're staying for dinner?"

Chi-Chi smiled warmly at her son. "Piccolo will staying with us for a while Gohan, so let's treat our guest kindly and the way we would like to be treated."

Piccolo nearly choked at the irony of hearing that coming from _her_, but appreciated it the same.

"YAY!" Gohan punched the air, looking so much like his father, and eagerly took a seat at the wooden table looking more appetized than he had in ages.

"So Piccolo, you'll never guess what I saw today when I was sitting by window" Gohan said animatedly "it was this HUGE black spider and I tried catching it but…"

Chi-Chi looked up from her bowl of food to Piccolo. The green namek was fully paying attention to whatever the 7 year old was babbling on about, nodding and listening and…if she sharpened her gaze there was even a hint of a smile on his lips.

_They both look…calm…_ she noted Perhaps_ Goku wasn't such a fool…_

---

As Piccolo would learn there truly was less to Chi-Chi than would meet the eye, only once in a while would he be impressed by such a state of mediocrity, which was almost never. If he had mistaken Goku for something amazing, he was about to repeat the same mistake with Goku's wife. But, in life, there was always a balance. For when he discovered there was less to her, he also discovered a whole lot more to her too.

Later on that evening after Gohan was put to bed Chi-Chi sat in the living room, having lit some candles and invited her guest to join her. A cup of steaming hot tea was clasped in her hands. The shadows of the candle light flickered around the room.

Opposite sat Piccolo on the couch, one leg resting on the other, his eyes closed and the illumination giving his skin almost a glowing green tinge.

This was one of the most awkward silences she had ever experienced in her life.

Well, if this horrid green man was going to be spending time at their house, she might as well _get _to know him.

"So…tell me about yourself Piccolo."

The Namek opened his eyes, staring at her hard. "Hnn?"

Annoyance starting to swirl inside her like a washing machine, she tried again. "Tell me a bit about yourself, what you like, what you don't like."

Piccolo took a moment to reply, his face showing the usual no expression.

"I like fighting." He said shortly. Chi-Chi nodded. "Ok…so what don't you like?"

"Food."

A large sweatdrop formed on the back of the black-haired woman's head.

Was _this_ the eloquent and oh so wise Piccolo that Goku and Gohan always talked of?

"Well…what makes you happy?"

Piccolo eyed Chi-Chi curiously. "Meditating, it calms me. Why do you keep pestering me with questions?"

Chi-Chi bristled. "I'm just trying to engage you in the art of conversation!"

"Conversation isn't art, it's a waste of time!" the namek said rather rudely, snorting.

"Well sorry for trying to have a normal conversation with you, it seems all you and me can do is yell at each other!"

Piccolo grit his teeth grimly. "I'm not adjusted to chatting about every little detail of myself and laying them out on the table!"

"Well sorry, I had no idea you were so socially challenged!" Chi-Chi bit out, gripping her mug so hard it started to crack.

Piccolo spluttered. "S-socially challenged? How dare you insult me!"

Chi-Chi stuck out her tongue. "It's the truth! And to think I was even _trying_ to become friends with you!" She stood up, glaring at him.

Piccolo stared at her. "You…were…what?"

In the candlelight Chi-Chi's brown eyes were glowing with anger. "Nevermind. Goodnight." And she swept past him, stomping up the stairs.

Piccolo sat there for several minutes, dumbfounded for the first time ever in his life. He liked to think he was smarter than Goku's wife and more than a match for her in verbal bouts, but he couldn't help but feel that this time _he_ was the one who had screwed up. He had mistaken her for being mediocre, but she was kinder than she seemed.

---

Piccolo awoke the next morning with his turban and weighted training clothes lying at his feet. He had collapsed on the comfortable sofa the previous night after a long period of meditation. He quickly straightened himself out and sat up, wincing slightly as his back ached from the unsupporting sofa cushions. It was still early probably about 5:30, the sun hadn't risen, and there were still several stars in the blue morning sky.

He made his way over to the kitchen where he could sense the woman's ki. Kami, it was so early and she was already up? She stood there in half-darkness at the sink silently washing dishes. Not wanting to disturb her, Piccolo tiptoed silently behind her, intending to fill a glass up with water. Angling his arm skillfully in the crevice between her arm and her body he slid it through.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU MANIAC!"

Chi-Chi screeched as she felt something slide beside her in the darkness. She jumped back and hit something chiseled and muscular. Turning around she gaped at a tall figure and took a second to realize it was Piccolo.

Piccolo was horrified. The harpy had screamed so loudly his sensitive ears jolted and scared him out of his wits. And then she turned around and gaped at him with those big eyes, it unnerved him.

"You…you…" she murmured, and flinched when he raised a hand to pinch a drizzle of soapy water that had splashed onto her hair. He retracted it immediately, she feared him. Even in this darkness he could now practically smell her fear.

"You know" he said, his fangs glinting "I wasn't going to hurt you." His dark eyes found her wide ones and she saw a flicker of something there.

He backed away from and strode away furiously. Chi-Chi's lip trembled.

"Piccolo I j-"

The front door slammed shut and she was left alone in the darkness.

---

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi cupped her hands over her mouth "Are you studying up there?"

"Yes mom" came the muffled reply from up the stairs.

Feeling satisfied, Chi-Chi made her way back to the hallway where she continued with her sweeping. _Eight days…_she mused, pulling a pained smile before it became softer. It wasn't hard to fake smiles these days, she mused, but right now she could really smile easily. Gohan was upstairs studying, and the green monster hadn't come back all day. Yup things were definitely looking up.

Right until the green monster suddenly burst through the froth door, wiping the smile right off of her face. Not even looking at her he swept past her and stopped at the foot of the staircase. "Hey Gohan!" he called up "Come! We're going to train!"

A rage like no other boiled inside of the Son woman. How dare_ he_ order her son around like _he_ was his father?

Storming over to the staircase, she poked a finger in the namek's chest (which really made her stretch) "You think you can just call my son to go out without my permission?"

Piccolo breathed in, ignoring her. Gohan came bounding down the stairs. His smiled waned slightly at the look on his mother's face.

"Mr. Piccolo, are we training now?"

"No Gohan" Chi-Chi said sternly "I want you to listen to me and go study!"

"But…but mooooooom…" Gohan whined.

Victory seemed like a far cry at this point in time.

Piccolo grit his teeth. "Gohan, go study like your mother wants."

Chi-Chi's brain did a summersault, Piccolo telling Gohan to _listen_ to her?

Gohan nodded meekly and turned around to face the stairs when Chi-Chi rather spluttering said "No Gohan, don't listen to him, listen to me I want you to go outside and play!"

Gohan's face paled. Had pigs started flying? "But…but mom, I-"

"No excuses Gohan." Chi-Chi's lips were set in a straight line "If I don't see you outside playing in the garden in 1 minute you're getting no supper!"

Resisting the urge to pinch himself Gohan stood there confused as to who to listen to.

"Gohan" Piccolo said evenly "Just listen to whatever your mother tells you to do."

When they heard the snap of the front being shut Chi-Chi turned ,slightly surprised, to her Namekian guest. "Why…why did you tell him to go study?" she asked in a thin voice. She was very confused. Piccolo nodded solemnly "He's your son, it will always be your choice before mine." The namek said cryptically.

Her choice? _Her_ choice? How long had it been since she had given an idea or suggestion without a grumble from Gohan or whine from Goku?

"My…wow Piccolo, I didn't know you held such respect." The human woman said, glowing with admiration.

A muscle twitched in Piccolo's cheek. "Yea, well, there are a lot of things it seems you've pre-conceived about me."

He was referring to the incident earlier that morning.

Chi-Chi sighed, feeling ashamed. "Piccolo, I'm sorry about…well, it was just that you sneaked up on me and I got a big fright, you're so…so _tall_!"

Piccolo wasn't sure if he should have taken it as a compliment or insult, and settled for folding his arms.

"-and I should have been more awake and…" he blinked coming back to reality, she was _still _apologizing?

"It's alright Chi-Chi, I should have told you I was there" he said, holding up a hand to silence her "and…sbry fbr lasd nhight…" he trailed off mumbling and glancing uneasily to his side. Chi-Chi blinked. "What? Didn't catch that."

Piccolo rubbed his forearm, in a perculiar gesture. "I'm sorry for…you know last night." He said through gritted teeth like it took all his effort "And I guess you're right, maybe I am a little…"

Chi-Chi slapped a hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter and had to turn away and fan herself. Piccolo felt himself reddening. The…the wench was laughing at him!

With red cheeks he strode past her huffily, heading for the door. Chi-Chi turned to his back. "Oh Piccolo" she called, still trembling with mirth "I take it back! I don't think you're socially challenged anymore! I think you're a nice person!"

His feet stopped at the doorway. He glanced back at her, then made his way out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

---

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Well, hope that wasn't too bad. I'm pretty happy with this chapter, so please review and tell me what you think! If you have a suggestion or anything I'd also love to hear it! Sorry again for the slow update, hopefully I'll update more quickly here on! Ciao now.**


	3. Chapter3

**A/N: Hi everybody. I just want to apologise for this ridiculously late update, if any of you read my other stories you'll know I am notorious for ****doing these kinds of things. But anyway, here is the third chapter of "In Exile"**

**Chapter 3-**** Musing and Watching**

Piccolo found he was learning new things at the Son House everyday. They weren't always good; some of those things were aggravating, like how Chi-Chi insisted he take a shower every evening after he had finished his training outside. Other things were, at face value, little general things he found himself taking an interest in and they were mostly things about her.

Like how she used to be a princess in a country far away, and how it seemed she had given up that title and everything else she owned to be with Goku. What a foolish decision, in his opinion, anyone who knew Goku knew his first passion was fighting. Second being his family of course, but that was a constant his wife could not accept.

True, Piccolo noted, he was the destined protector of earth and the universe but there were so many other instances where he left his family high and dry for no reason and why _should_ she accept it?

Piccolo wasn't an expert on human marriages but it was obvious If Goku wasn't going to be there for his family, why did he agree to marry Chi-Chi in the first place?

From what he saw, it only really caused her to always lose her temper.

"Piccolo?"

The Namek looked up, musings cut short. The woman who had been invading his thoughts was standing right before him, her large dark eyes seeking out his.

She smiled graciously. "I was worried for a moment, you weren't answering me."

Something jolted in Piccolo's guts at the sight of her smile, it was…a word he didn't use or think of often…it was pretty.

"Do you want a glass of water?"

He nodded. "Hn."

Chi-Chi was used to his minimal communication by then. To be honest, having Piccolo here for the last month or so was fantastic. He made Gohan listen to her, Gohan was happy himself and was asking about his dad less and less, and Piccolo didn't eat so no longer did she have to slave away for hours feeding two Saiyan mouths, only one and it took half the time.

She turned around and walked to the kitchen, Piccolo's eyes following her from the wooden table. As she poured his glass of water with her back turned to him, Piccolo realized a split second before it happened that he was about to learn something else about his rival's wife. Gohan had made a mess on the kitchen floor earlier while pouring himself water.

Slippery when wet.

As Chi-Chi turned around her one shoe landed in the puddle of water. "Oh!" She cried out as she slipped backwards into the air, sure to get a bad injury. In less than a second Piccolo flashed from the table and re-appeared before her, wrapping one arm around her waist and yanking her towards him. Unfortunately he slipped in some left over water from Chi-Chi's shoe and went toppling backwards himself. He hit the ground with a grunt.

_Great_…He thought sarcastically…_This is just the kind of karma I need, oh well no injuries sustained._

He opened his eyes and a jolt of shock coursed through him.

The woman was lying right on top of him, her black bun blocking his vision. Her body was pressed against his, and the sensation was…weird. Piccolo was in a daze for a second as Chi-Chi stirred and began to lift her head. Her body was so soft and shapely…so different from his.

Piccolo blinked as Chi-Chi looked up blandly. "What…happened?" she murmured, before blushing as she realized her face was inches away from Piccolo's and he was staring right at her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in his low, gravelly voice.

"Um, I don't think so" she responded. Then she noticed she was lying on Piccolo, who felt like a blanket of toned muscle. She went even redder.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, sitting up and sliding off him. Piccolo sat up too.

"Are you alright?" she asked, touching his shoulder.

Piccolo visibly flinched at her touch. "I'm fine." He answered shortly and got up, heading for the door.

As she heard it shut behind him, Chi-Chi sighed. It had been so long since she had laid on top of a man, she had almost forgotten what it felt like, nonetheless that incident had been horribly embarrassing, probably for Piccolo as well.

Chi-Chi sighed again and got up, preparing to mop up the mess.

---

"You don't need to do that."

"Hn."

"Really, you don't…need to."

"…"

"Piccolo…GET AWAY FROM MY DISHES!"

Piccolo winced at the woman's raised tone of voice, and craned his neck over his shoulders, at the sink.

"I'm trying to help out!"

Chi-Chi glowered. "I like doing things like that by myself!"

"Alright, alright!"

Piccolo withdrew and made his way out the kitchen, throwing Chi-Chi a glare, one that she returned equally.

As he disappeared out the door and flew away, Chi-Chi looked back forward.

She remembered the incident that had happened a few days ago and blushed lightly.

She always unconsciously knew Piccolo was built but she had no idea he had such an amazingly sculpted body.

Idly, she wondered if he'd save her again like that if she fell…

"What?" she gasped aloud and ran a hand through her fringe. How could she think such thoughts? She really was terrible imagining Piccolo in that way…that wonderfully strong, silent, helpful and chiseled way…

Chi-Chi shook her head again. It really had been so long since she had been intimate with anyone.

Besides, Piccolo probably didn't even _have_ reproductive organs…did he?

Shaking her head, but not managing to get thoughts of the Namek out of her mind, Chi-Chi took quietly to the stairs, planning to check on Gohan before she turned into bed.

Mind still buzzing, Chi-Chi softly opened the door of Gohan's bedroom. And froze.

Crouched over Gohan's bed in the darkness and leaning over stroking his sleeping son's hair, was Goku. The light from the hallway fell onto his face as he turned and faced her, she had been in such deep thought she hadn't noticed his energy.

His blank eyes found hers. They stared each other down for a second; the only audible sound was Chi-Chi's heaved breathing.

"Hi Chi-Chi" he murmured quietly, turning to face her.

"G-G" She stammered back, her face fearful and uncertain. Goku made a movement and she flinched, he walked quietly over to the open window.

He stopped and looked back. "I just want to say Chi-Chi…I'm sorry about everything."

Chi-Chi's anxious face reflected in his eyes for a second, then he was out the window and gone with the night breeze, leaving her frozen in the doorway.

---

When Piccolo returned from his meditation in the early hours of the morning, the first thing he sensed was that the woman was not in the house. Panicking for a millisecond, he located her energy signal in the back garden. Carefully concealing his energy he quietly, furtively trekked around the house in the darkness to see what she could be up to.

He hid behind a tree when he saw her come into sight, and took a look around.

The woman was sitting on the ground, her legs bare and slightly bent. She was wearing a light blue nightdress and a white evening shawl was draped around her shoulders. An empty bottle of wine and a glass were lying next to her. But it was not the way she was so casually attired that rooted Piccolo to the spot with shock, she was crying quietly. Her loose hair fell around her face and mixed with her silently violent tears.

"Please…" she was murmuring in a choked, scratchy voice "help me forget him."

Piccolo was not accustomed to human traditions such as these, and was unsure of what he should do in this particular situation.

Chi-Chi was gritting her teeth, as though she was in intense pain and cradling her legs toward her.

"I still love him. And it hurts so much. I'm sore." She gripped her nightshirt, shaking quietly. "So please…please I'm praying, help me forget him. If I knew it would hurt this much I wish I had never…"

She broke off, not finishing, holding a hand over her mouth.

Piccolo had previously thought Chi-Chi was a crazy harpy who had thrown her husband out because he wouldn't do exactly what she said. He still thought Chi-Chi was a crazy harpy. But now he saw the emotion she displayed. It looked like it was killing her.

For the first time Piccolo saw the pain Goku caused his wife.

The turmoil, the destruction.

He would never do it intentionally, oh no. But that was Goku's problem.

Goku was a careless person.

And his casual carelessness left a universe of emotional pain and destruction in the wake of everyone who cared about him.

"P-Piccolo?" Chi-Chi gasped as the tall Namek emerged from his hiding place in front of her. "I-I didn't hear you come by…"

The Namek raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing out here at this time? You'll catch a cold."

Chi-Chi smiled and sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm terrible, aren't I? Sitting here crying about myself, when Goku's out there all alone-"

"Chi-Chi."

Shocked at his use of her name, Chi-Chi looked up. Piccolo held out a hand to her, he looked neither angry nor worried yet…

She took his hand and he pulled her up. She stared uncertainly into his eyes for a moment and he stared back.

Then, without words or communication, he pulled her towards him and she broke down against him. Sobbing, she gripped the front of his obi tightly. Piccolo placed an arm around her, sensing she desired comfort, but not on her head in the same way he comforted Gohan. This seemed different, and he wound an arm around her waist lightly.

Chi-Chi let out all her tumultuous feelings against the support that was Piccolo. And, when it quietly dying down and she felt drowsy exhaustion take over her, Piccolo swung one hand under her knees and easily lifted her up. She curled up against him sleepily as he easily carried her back into the house, where Gohan would be expecting breakfast in a few short hours.

---

"Gohan" Gohan looked up innocently from his breakfast. His mother was standing by the table, fidgeting uncomfortably. Her eyes looked puffy and tired.

"Yes mom?" his voice was small and childlike.

Chi-Chi drew in a breath.

"Listen, I know you miss your father. Would you like him to come back?"

Gohan gasped in astonishment. From within the kitchen, Piccolo stared determinedly at the sink, filling a glass of water.

"Uh, well yeah, I'd love it if dad came back."

Chi-Chi nodded, biting her trembling lip. Of course he wanted his father back; she was so selfish sending him away…

"But I know when he's around he's makes mom unhappy."

Chi-Chi looked up with wide eyes.

Gohan was staring sadly at his mother, his feet far from the ground in the chair he sat.

"I know when dad's around, mom is sad. So it's better that he doesn't come back."

Piccolo felt like an intruder on a very private moment. As if last night wasn't enough.

_He had carried her all the way to her bedroom and put her to bed himself. She had mumbled some sort of thanks and had fallen asleep immediately._

_He inexplicably found himself staring at her sleeping form. _

_So peaceful, like an angel she looked. And Piccolo found some sort of strange feeling churning in him. He didn't want the human woman to be in pain, it wasn't something he enjoyed seeing._

_He found himself wanting to take that pain away from her, but of course he couldn't._

_In the time he had lived with her, he learned from her. Learned about her._

_She accepted him in a way that was different to the way Gohan accepted him._

_He felt a different protective feeling towards her, than the one he felt for Gohan. _

"Gohan, I give you permission to go out and see your father any time you wish."

Piccolo looked up from the sink in shock.

---

She was hanging up washing when he found her. Her posture was hunched.

"That was a very noble thing you did today."

Her shoulders relaxed. She looked over her shoulder at him.

Piccolo gasped inwardly. The afternoon sunlight hit her face and hair which glimmered.

"Do you think so?"

"…"

"Piccolo?"

"Uh" Piccolo blinked "yes. Yes I do. Gohan needs his father."

Chi-Chi nodded, turning around to face him. She looked to her side uncomfortably.

"Um Piccolo, about last night…" she started "…I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I-"

"Chi-Chi I'm going to be honest."

Chi-Chi stiffened at his blunt tone. Piccolo was staring seriously at her.

"I don't want to find you like that again."

"What?"

"If you're feeling like that again, I want you to find me and talk to me."

"I-Piccolo…"

"You're going through a lot, and I'm here to help you."

_I'm here for you._

Chi-Chi bit the corner of her lip.

How was it that he could reassure her and give her comfort in a way Goku never did?

"Thank you Piccolo."

_Thank you for everything you've done._

She smiled warmly at him, and he felt the corners of his mouth upturn very lightly in a small smile he allowed.

---

"How's she doing?"

Goku sat cross-legged by the stream, Piccolo standing on a rock with his arms folded.

"She seems to be calming more and more everyday." Piccolo remarked.

"Phew" Goku wiped his brow "I'm glad. I can't wait to come home."

Piccolo felt an unexplainable twinge of irritation at his off-handed remark.

He clearly had no idea the emotional upheaval his wife had gone through at his leaving, he had clearly not thought of her much.

"Thanks so much for all you've been doing Piccolo" Goku said gratefully to his friend, splashing some water on his face "this has all actually been kinda fun, in a way."

"Fun?" Piccolo repeated incredulously.

Fun? Goku thought this whole situation was fun?

"Well, yeah" Goku said a little reproachfully "it's been like a camping trip."

"I don't believe this."

Piccolo leaped from his rock and landed in front of Goku.

"Goku, do you think your wife has been having a lot of fun with you gone?"

"Huh?" Goku scratched his head.

"Tell me Goku, have you thought about Chi-Chi once since you came here?" Piccolo's fangs were bared.

This naivety of Goku's was beyond deplorable. It was more than naivety; it was just complete disregard for his wife. Piccolo, who wasn't even married and by all means shouldn't comprehend such dynamics, even did.

"Well I know she can get a little upset sometimes-"

"UPSET?"

Piccolo picked Goku up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Everyday she misses you, _everyday_ I see her hiding her pain to keep Gohan happy."

He couldn't explain this sudden burst of fury, but all he could think of was Chi-Chi at the moment.

"She gave up everything for you, and got nothing in return. And all you can surmise is that she's _upset_?"

"Piccolo-put-me-down-I'm-sorry-" Goku choked out, gripping Piccolo's hand.

Dropping him, Piccolo looked in sincere disgust at his friend.

"You're ability to fight is superb Goku, I'll give you that. But your ability to understand others is your weakness, if you just think your wife is 'upset'."

And with that he blasted off into the sky. Goku blinked in confusion.

"Piccolo…?"

Goku sat back down on the ground, and for the first time, thought about the woman he loved and cared for.

Chi-Chi.

---

In the months that followed Chi-Chi experienced a change, a gravitation that she had never-before felt.

Gohan, who was paying regular visits to his father, seemed happier and bouncier than before. He also seemed to be taking a more active interest in his studies. It was as though his father's presence had been a constant restlessness in the house, and now that he was gone, every thing had calmed and settled.

Chi-Chi felt awful for thinking such a thing but she couldn't help the truth.

She felt an overall clarity and calmness that she hadn't felt in ages, now that Goku was pretty much out of her life.

She missed him still, that was true. But she was taking it day by day, and day by day she was finding it easier to be without him.

If she was down or upset she could always count on Piccolo to listen. Ever since that night he had found her outside, he had developed some sort of ruthless vigor to be a protector of her.

He provided stability to her and her son that Goku never had.

With Piccolo to help and support her she felt she could do anything.

Piccolo.

He had changed so many things in this house for the better. His constant support and presence had been the source of her new found optimism.

It was him she had found herself gravitating towards.

Chi-Chi blushed at the thought and blinked. Honestly, what was she thinking?

As if on cue Piccolo walked through the door, closing it softly behind him.

Chi-Chi spun around from her cooking at the stove and smiled.

"You gave me a fright" she said, holding her chest "is Gohan spending the night with his father?"

Piccolo nodded mutely. Goku had taken to living at the top of Korin's tower where he spent endless hours training and visiting with Gohan.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me then tonight."

"Hm." She was used to this response.

After she ate her meal she sat outside in the back garden and invited Piccolo to join, to which he silently agreed, and sat down beside her.

"You know" Chi-Chi said with a ironical tone "when Goku and I married he didn't even know what the word 'marriage' was. He thought it was some type of food."

"Che" Piccolo said not unkindly "that sounds like Goku all right."

Chi-Chi shook her head bemusedly. "Anyways, I'm just glad Gohan is settling down better with the whole situation." She sighed and closed her eyes.

Piccolo had taken to watching her in these small moments of complete carefree ness.

He unconsciously found himself with little urges…wanting to run a hand through that soft-looking hair, run a finger over that porcelain cheek, feel those small, soft lips…

Piccolo cleared his throat and looked away, feeling his cheeks redden slightly.

He couldn't understand these feelings…one minute they'd be fighting with all the passion of a battle and he would think he couldn't stand much more of her , the next…he wanted nothing more than to sweep her up into his arms and…

"Piccolo, are you listening to me?"

He blinked again and looked at her. She growled and pinched his nose.

"You were ignoring me!" she accused angrily.

"Hmph! Woman, let go if my nose!" Piccolo demanded angrily.

Huffing, she let go.

"I was saying that you've done a lot of good for our family!" she relaxed visibly "you have no idea how grateful I am to you Piccolo…"

"Erm…don't mention it" was all Piccolo could offer lamely, not skilled with words.

"Piccolo" she asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence "um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but…Namekians never had females did they?"

Piccolo blinked cautiously. "Not now they do, once upon a time they did, however."

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi balked, nearly falling over "They did?!"

Piccolo nodded, wondering why she was even asking. "While on Namek, I learned that long ago a disease spread through the planet, killing only females. Not one female survived. Instead of wishing back all the females who died, the Namekians wished for Porunga to restructure their physiological composition. While Nameks used to be able to reproduce both sexually" Piccolo blushed lightly "and asexually, in the event that a mate isn't found, they now can only procreate asexually."

"Oh, is that so" Chi-Chi nodded in wonder "wow, how about that."

She held a finger to her lips in wonder. "So then you're designed to only reproduce asexually…"

Piccolo's blush, if possible, deepened.

"Not me." He looked down at the grass "My father escaped from Namek long before the disease started. I was not affected by the transformation."

"Oh" Chi-Chi said and blushed as well "well that's…good I guess…"

There was a silence between them that was awkward and uncomfortable.

Both parties were blushing. Both parties were, at the back of their minds, thinking identical thoughts and illicit, forbidden _possibilities_.

And both parties were subsequently blushing more at said illicit, forbidden _possibilities_.

"Um well" Chi-Chi cleared her throat.

"Yeah" Piccolo agreed casually, not thinking.

"Well, I'm going to turn in early, good night." She left him outside and went back into the house.

And that was that.

Yes, the whole situation in which human and Namek found themselves was really quite unusual. It wasn't often that such ironies happened, and they usually happened with such subtlety that if one blinked, they would have missed it all.

Chi-Chi waved a hand in front of her face for the better part of an hour, while Piccolo meditated, or tried to with no avail. Neither could translate the messages, get the signs.

But then again, was the situation so unusual? After all, people fell in love every day.

Was it becaus_e_ of the two people that made it so ironic and unusual?

Or was it the way in which it happened?

Or perhaps it was _because_ it was simply love, that it made it both familiar and surprising at the same time…

And with perfect synchronization and timing, Chi-Chi threw a hand over her mouth in shock and Piccolo opened his eyes in total astonishment at the epiphany that crossed their minds in tandem.

---

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Well, next chapter is the finale. Hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it :) Sorry again for the ridiculously late update, I suddenly found inspiration again. Please review!**


End file.
